


The Collision of Pride and Wrath

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, Collars, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Leashes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: The Avatars of Pride and Wrath wanted to compete again, having enjoyed ravaging you so much in the other demon’s body that they need to do it again now that they're back to normal. This time, they want to devour you at the exact same time...because fuck taking turns, right? You have enough orifices to accommodate both at the same time...so why should one have to wait for the other to finish?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 324





	The Collision of Pride and Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. My first Lucifer x Satan x Reader fic was a huge success, so naturally I decided it needed a sequel. This sat in my brain for a few weeks, and I decided I had to pull out all the stops. This is one of the dirtiest things I’ve written so far, and Simeon will have to cleanse my soul with some angelic holy water after this one. BUCKLE UP!

“Have you been practicing, my dear?” a familiarly husky, yet silky voice coos in your ear as you walk through the hallways of R.A.D., heading back to your room after a long day of classes.

You startle, nearly dropping your D.D.D. in the process. Fumbling to catch it, your hands start shake as you realize who the handsome interrupter is.

It’s Lucifer.

A deep blush that rivals his alluring crimson gaze spreads across your face. 

_Gods, why does he have to ask you this here and now, of all places?_

You can’t help yourself as you begin to picture that long, sexy night the three of you spent together...the one where you were absolutely _ravaged_ by Lucifer and Satan in their competitiveness...and loved every delicious second of it, like the dirty little vixen you are.

Not long after, the curse that had caused the demon brothers to switch bodies had been lifted, and life at R.A.D. turned back to normal. For everyone except for you, that is.

You had felt things you never thought were humanly possible. It shouldn’t have been surprising, given that you had been fucked by two powerful demons that night. Each time you thought about it (which was _quite a lot...who says men think about sex more than women?_ ), a shudder of pleasure ran down your spine.

And, no surprise...the Avatars of Pride and Wrath wanted to compete again, having enjoyed ravaging you so much in the other demon’s body that they needed to do it again once they were back to normal.

_But now...they wanted to devour you at the exact same time._

To your initial shock and chagrin, Lucifer had graciously left a gift box upon your bed a few nights later. You had opened it to reveal a beautiful black anal plug, complete with a brilliant crimson circular crystal attached to the end. It even came engraved with a beautifully intricate, cursive letter “L,” lest you forgot which demon your hole now belonged to.

Lucifer coughs, awaiting your answer. The sound slams you back to reality.

“Y-yes. Practically every night,” you whisper, not wanting anyone else to overhear.

“Excellent,” Lucifer purrs, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you close to him. Your eyes widen in shock as his piercing gaze meets yours, the sudden intensity causing the heated flush in your cheeks to spread to your ears.

“Satan and I are eagerly awaiting, my dear, but we will be patient...only when our darling is ready. Take as long as you need...but be sure to tell us the instant you are ready.”

With that, Lucifer releases your arm and walks off towards Diavolo’s office. You sigh, legs trembling slightly as you restart the trek back to your room, eager to shake the day off and relax into your bed after dinner.

**Later that evening...**

_Lucifer told you to let them know when you were ready._

Sitting up slowly on your bed, you glance to your right, eyes focusing on the black anal plug Lucifer had gifted you to practice with. You roll it around with your fingers, the crimson-colored crystal on the end glitters in the low, hazy lights of your room. Studying the engraved letter “L,” you can’t help but sigh at the incessant reminder of the demon who would eventually replace it with his own length...

This shouldn’t be so daunting. You had been practicing, after all, practically every other night over the last few weeks. Knowing that you’re preparing yourself for something bigger to enter you certainly made the idea a lot more intimidating, however. Reaching for the bottle of lube on top of your nightstand, you lather up the toy, preparing it for insertion.

Sufficiently coated, you pick up the plug and stand at the end of the bed, legs apart, leaning against your mattress. You reach back with one hand, spreading your cheeks apart as you swing your arm around, angling the toy down so that it presses against your ass.

Breathing in deeply, you wait...then push in slowly on the exhale, crying out at the still-strange sensation as the plug spreads you open in such a private, mostly unexplored, place with a small _squelch_. You glance at the full-length mirror behind you, admiring your breathless form in the reflection as the red crystal sits at your entrance, its shimmer almost mesmerizing.

Clit throbbing with the crescendo of your arousal, almost uncontrollably so, you slowly lay back down on your bed. You spread your legs once more, trembling slightly. Already, your sex is shiny and pink...you’re so feverishly excited, the wetness dripping over your thighs and onto the silken covers. You can’t help but slowly slide your fingers down, spreading your lips slightly to reveal your swollen clit. Gliding your fingers back and forth between your folds, you bite back a moan as your head presses back into the pillow you placed on the floor.

Thoughts racing back to that _special_ night, you find your fingers sliding ever lower. You insert two of them into yourself, curling them slightly, pressing against the warm wall of your g-spot as you plunge in and out in a steady rhythm. The plug presses deliciously against the back wall of your pussy, each thrust of your fingers adding a delicious pleasure. This time, you can’t hold back the lewd noise that escapes you as you pleasure yourself, edging closer and closer to sweet release...

Panting, you remove your fingers abruptly. A wicked thought flashes across the forefront of your mind, the grin already spreading across your face. Grabbing your D.D.D. from your nightstand and turning on the front-facing camera, you hoist your legs up into the air. Hooking an arm under your knee to hold it in place, you lower the camera further, further down, snapping a picture with a _click!_ sound.

Studying the picture, your breath hitches at how lewd it is: your wet, pink pussy and crimson bejeweled butt plug are in full view. _And that’s exactly how you want it._

Biting your lip, you open your messages, composing a draft to both Lucifer and Satan. You insert the picture, followed by only two words:

**I’m ready.**

Before you can even hesitate, you press send, the “whoosh” sound indicating the message was sent and delivered successfully.

You finally stand, legs trembling. Steadying yourself, you walk over to your armoire, pulling open your special drawer to reveal a black leather collar emblazoned with metal letters spelling out the word “K-I-T-T-E-N,” complete with a matching leash. You fasten it tightly around your neck, nearly gasping at the way it chokes you with how snug it is.

 **_I’m_ ** **so** **_ready for you._ **

The barrage of pounding knocks on your door comes barely a few minutes later. Despite your previous courage, you can’t help the feeling as your heart beats audibly in your chest like a furious, unrelenting drum, warning of danger. You sink to your knees in front of the bed, readying yourself for the ruination that is to come, leash splayed out before you.

“Come in,” you hear your voice ring out, clear and true, in complete contrast to the torrent of nerves currently wreaking havoc on your heart. The doorknob turns and you swallow, eyes widening as you take in the two beautiful demons who appear before you. 

Lucifer and Satan walk in, hungered eyes settling upon your ready and waiting form, already on your knees, keen to bend to their every desire and command. Already in their demon forms, you can’t help but admire them, complete awe at their majesty. 

“Y/N,” Lucifer begins, _tsk-tsk-_ ing as he walks into your room, closing the door behind him and locking it with an audible click. “I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, sending us that _very naughty_ picture...”

Satan runs a hand through his shining blonde locks. “Something tells me she knows, dear older brother,” he laughs, a widened grin spreading across his handsome face.

Lucifer’s crimson orbs meet yours, obsidian wings flaring out in a grand display, as if trying to intimidate you. The corner of his mouth turns up in a knowing smirk, a predatory gaze glazed with lust rakes over your naked form, causing you to shrink slightly in the heat of it.

Satan looks at you in a similar manner, as though he is the lion and you are the weak, measly prey he knows he’ll be tearing down in just a matter of seconds, devouring you in his pointed stare. He steps towards you and bends down, licking his lips as he picks up your leash. He tugs at it, causing you to lurch forward with a small yelp. He grins again as he does so, relishing the control he has over you.

“Well, well...look at you, little kitten,” Lucifer purrs, bending down as well, placing two fingers under your chin. He gently tilts your head up, red eyes boring into yours, drawing out a gasp from your lips at the sudden intimate proximity.

“You look so fragile. Like a scared, lost little pet,” he continues. “Why is that so? Are you afraid, my dear?”

“N-no,” you stammer, attempting to hold his gaze steady in yours. You shouldn’t be so apprehensive, so reluctant...after all, they demon brothers have done this to you before. With the way their fevered eyes watch you, however, you can’t help but to think this time will be much different. 

You’re being thrown straight into the lions’ den...lions who are ravenous, as though starved for days.

“Good girl,” Lucifer chuckles, fingers tracing gently down your jawline, following the curve of your neck. “After all, you did initiate this by sending us that lascivious picture.”

He stands suddenly, your eyes trained on him as he returns to his place next to Satan.

The Avatar of Wrath tugs at your leash again, harder this time. A strangled gasp tears from you as the force of his movement constricts the collar tighter against your throat, causing you to falter. He smiles.

“Come now, _kitten,_ ” commands Satan. “Luci and I are quite...hungry. You’ve been making us wait for too long.”

“Now, now, Satan,” chides the Avatar of Pride, shaking his head, though his eyes narrow as he watches your naked form, picturing all the dirty things he’s about to partake in with you. 

“Y/N is a good girl. Be patient. I, too, am as hungry as you say. But...in due time, Y/N will reward us for our patience. And we shall reward her, as well, for her obedience.”

“Yes...yes, you’re right.”

“Now, Y/N...,” Lucifer says, turning his head as his eyes bore into yours. You swallow in anticipation of obeying his next command like the good little kitten you are.

“Why don’t you climb onto the bed, my dear, and arch your back for me...I want to make sure you’ve been practicing like you said you have,” continues Lucifer, running his tongue slowly over his fangs.

You rise to your feet slowly, knees trembling. The leash, still knotted in Satan’s hand, protests your movement, halting you as it constricts your throat further. The Avatar of Wrath, noticing your falter, moves with you, permitting you to do as you were told.

Settling into the all-too-familiar position, your thoughts swarming with all the sinful ways the demon brothers are about to dominate you. Hands clasped under the pillow you rest your head on, you prop yourself up on your knees, bottom arching to the Celestial Realm. The air is slightly cold as it caresses the warm, dripping heat between your legs.

Lucifer and Satan both take in at the sight of you with fevered gazes rife with hunger, their breath hitching as they, too, prepare themselves to dominate you.

Satan approaches you at the front, settling on to the mattress next to you. Lucifer slowly saunters to your back end, licking his lips as he studies your spread bottom. His gaze settles on the crimson crystal emblazoned with his capital L, the hilt of the plug he so graciously gifted you buried deep inside your most forbidden territory. 

Lucifer grins, baring his fangs at the thought of how delicious you look...and how he can’t wait to pull it out of you so that he can fill the gape it will leave behind with his own cock.

“That’s a good girl,” Lucifer coos, settling on the bed behind you. His hands reach out to grasp your supple bottom, squeezing and massaging. 

“You kept your promise to me. For that, we will be certain to reward you for such good behavior...”

Lucifer leans forward, fangs nipping at the soft skin of your bottom gently, drawing out a whimper from your lips. 

“My, my...you look simply delicious. I’m looking forward to ruining you very much so. Don’t you agree, Satan?” Lucifer’s voice rings out, husky with desire.

“I’m certainly going to enjoy myself,” Satan responds with a low rumble, eager to begin ravaging you.

Lucifer’s hand travels down between your soaked folds, coating his fingers in your abundant fluid arousal.

“So excited already, kitten?” he teases, middle finger rubbing over your swollen clit. “We’ve hardly done anything to you yet.”

Without warning, his fingers are inside you, curving upward in a come-hither motion. You buck your hips instinctively against them, increasing the pressure. They plunge in and out of your pussy, further driving your desire into a frenzy. You can feel yourself clench around his fingers, a lewd noise escaping your lips.

Just like you had teased yourself earlier, Lucifer is relentless, his fingers bringing you right to the edge of release...and then, he removes them from inside you. You whine at the loss, the buildup already waning within a matter of seconds.

“L-Lucifer,” you mewl, fingers clenching the sheets. “Please, don’t stop...”

Satan chuckles next to you, stroking your hair gently. 

“So cruel, Luci. Edging her...poor little thing,” he scolds the older demon, though with a playful lilt to his voice as to suggest he’s feeling anything but pity. 

“Don’t worry...Y/N will get her turn and enjoy her release fully...several times over, I’m sure, if I recall correctly from last time,” Lucifer says. 

“Now, Satan...shall we begin?”

Instead of answering, Satan jerks your leash harshly from your side. A strangled cry emits from your lips, causing tears to form in your eyes. You blink as the tears fall, leaving black traces of your mascara in its wake before dripping onto the pillow below.

“Sit up, my pretty little kitten,” Satan purrs. 

You obey, coughing as you recover from the chokehold. Satan sits on the bed where you had just lain. While Lucifer teased you, Satan had already divested himself of his shirt, revealing his muscular form.

He leans forward, cupping your face in his hands. His emerald gaze, flecked with orbs of bright gold, stares into your soul, laying it bare. You inhale sharply, enthralled in the majestic beauty of his eyes. He pulls you forward gently as he presses his soft mouth to yours. 

Your eyelids flutter closed as you sink into the blissful feeling, opening your mouth slightly for your tongues to meet as they roll and dance over one another in a fevered tango. He presses against you, the straining bulge of his erection pressed between your legs stoking the fire within.

Satan’s finger traces a delicate, gossamer line down your body slowly as it makes its way between your legs. It slips into your folds, rocking it back and forth gently, as he hums against your lips in pleasure, feeling how utterly soaked you are.

“Mm, kitten, Lucifer was right...you’re so excited, and we haven’t even begun,” he purrs as he lifts his mouth off yours, pulling his fingers away from your wet heat. He lifts his soaked digit to your lip, tracing it lightly. Without warning, Satan forces your lips to part, inserting his finger into your mouth.

“Taste yourself, Y/N,” he commands. You nod as you roll your tongue over it, lapping at your sweet arousal that coats him.

“Good girl,” murmurs Satan, removing the finger from your mouth. 

“Okay, Luci. I think we can begin now.”

You feel your eyes widen, the anticipation of their domination causing your legs to tremble in excitement. You feel your pussy clench excitedly, ready for the stretch of a cock between your walls, the silicone plug nestled in your other entrance squeezing tight in the same action.

Lucifer grins at the younger demon, then nods his head. 

“In that case, Satan...I will permit you to start this time.”

“With pleasure,” Satan responds, his voice deep and predatory, almost like a snarl. 

He positions himself supine on the bed, unzipping his pants as he does so. In a trance, you watch the Avatar of Wrath as he moves beneath you to straddle him. He reaches up, curling a finger underneath your collar and pulling you forward hungrily to envelop you in a fevered kiss.

Satan’s hands grip your hips hard, almost painfully as he angles you so that his cock is pressing against your entrance. He pushes you down on top of him, sheathing his cock to the hilt in the tight, wet heat of your pussy. 

A groan escapes from his lips into your mouth as you roll your hips over his length, up and down in a steady movement as he slams into you. You’re so wet, he glides in and out with ease. His ample girth, coupled with the toy nestled in your ass, stimulate your deepest walls. You mewl into Satan’s mouth, craving the sweet bliss of your impending release.

“Now, Satan,” Lucifer’s deep voice, rife with lust, cuts through your bliss, as sharply as a knife. “I believe it’s my turn now.”

Satan ceases his thrusts abruptly, though remains inside you, more than happy to keep his cock warmed for just a bit longer. He runs his hands up and down the curve of your waist. You whimper, raising your hips to continue riding him, but his hands grip your waist firmly, pinning you in place.

Your whimpers turn into a low-pitched, hungry whine as Lucifer’s lips gently touch the back of your neck. You lean back into him, feeling his fingers dance delicately down your spine, pleasurable goosebumps darting across your skin. Your nipples harden with the sensation, and Satan reaches up, cupping the ample swell of your breasts before he rolls the hardened buds between his fingers.

“A-ah...,” you moan as your head lolls back slowly, your hair hanging down your back in glossy rivulets. You close your eyes and bite your lip as your own hands reach up to meet Satan’s, pressing them on top of his as he continues to massage your breasts.

Lucifer pauses briefly, crimson eyes widening suddenly with the realization that he forgot to bring his lubricant. He silently curses, hissing in frustration when his eyes drift to your nightstand...oh-so-conveniently, the bottle you had used earlier remains, abandoned in your aroused haste. He sighs inwardly. The last thing he would ever want to do is force his way into you.

Relieved, Lucifer’s fangs begin nip at your neck, gently biting and sucking the skin, leaving tiny red welts in his wake. You hardly notice his hands traveling farther and farther down, stopping right between the folds of your bottom, tracing over the crystal of the silicone plug currently sheathed inside you.

“Oh, my dear...I think you’re ready now,” Lucifer coos. His fingers grip the crystal end as he begins slow pulling it out of you.

“Ah!” you cry out, feeling the plug sliding out. You feel your muscles constrict at the sudden feeling, the friction causing the toy to halt its exit.

“Shhh, my dear, you’re doing so well. Relax. Such a good girl,” Lucifer murmurs against your hot skin, coaxing you gently.

He looks up, eyes meeting Satan’s, who nods in silent understanding.

Satan pulls you forward again into another hungry kiss, attempting to distract you from what is to come. You feel yourself unclench slightly, melting into his embrace. His hand travels down between your folds, thumb circling your clit, the bud swollen with excitement. 

“N-nnh,” you moan into Satan’s mouth. He silences you with his tongue, fingers continuing their song and dance on your clit. Not long after, you feel the tightly coiled spring in between your hips come undone, shooting electricity through your veins as your climax heightens to a strong crescendo. The notes of your pleasure echo loudly, piercing the room as a cry of ecstasy tears from your throat.

A few seconds later, as the orgasm begins to ebb, you feel suddenly empty, though your pussy is still full with Satan’s cock. Feeling slightly puzzled in your post-orgasm haze, you then realize the plug has been removed...and that now, you’re completely vulnerable.

Tossing the toy to the side, Lucifer looks at you then, hungry red eyes glowing as he rakes over the sight before him. He studies the way you’re bent over, kissing Satan furiously, your back arched. He eyes Satan’s cock buried in your pussy, his length shiny, coated with your arousal. 

He licks his lips as his gaze travels farther up...to where your asshole is now gaping, having taken on the size of the plug that had been stuffed inside you so deliciously.

“Oh, kitten,” Lucifer purrs. “You’re going to be amazing. I know it.”

Before he dares press himself into you, Lucifer grabs the bottle, generously coating his length in the fluid. He buries his face into your neck, kissing the sensitive skin. His cock pushes gently at your ass as your nails dig in to Satan's shoulders, managing to sink only the first few inches in. He can feel your muscles clenching at the sudden obtrusion, despite the help of the lubricant.

Lucifer enters his cock further into you, slowly and methodically, but his girth is bigger than the toy's. It’s a bit more difficult than he imagined, coupled with your mewled cry as your most sensitive nerve endings ignite in protest.

“Shhh, my darling. Lean back against me. You’ll be okay,” Lucifer cajoles. 

You do as he says, breaking away from Satan’s tight embrace as you recline, back pressed against Lucifer’s bare chest.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” you whisper, tears forming at the corner of your eyes. “I didn’t think it would hurt this much.”

“My pretty girl, I don’t want to hurt you,” Lucifer coos. 

His lips press onto your neck again, peppering it with tiny, gentle kisses as you relax into him. He continues to coax you into calm as you settle against him, closing your eyes and trying to control your labored breathing as your chest rises and falls rapidly.

“Look at me,” Satan commands, albeit gently. 

You open your eyes abruptly, obeying without question. Your eyes trained on his gorgeous cerulean gaze, you can feel your breath begin to slow. Your body relaxes, and you grin, excitement replacing your previous doubt and dread.

You bend forward slightly, giving Lucifer your silent approval. He happily obliges, his cock pressing further into the curve of your ass. You cry out as Lucifer gives one final push, until finally his cock is fully sheathed inside your tight ass.

“F-fuck!” you cry out, hissing in pain as your vision goes red. You close your eyes briefly, having never felt so goddamn full before. Your pussy and ass are stuffed with two of the biggest cocks in the entire Devildom, and it feels so...

**So fucking good.**

Knowing your body can take on this immense challenge has you feeling suddenly a hell of a lot more confident. Biting your lip, you resume your previous rhythm as you bounce up and down Satan’s cock. Hissing in pleasure, he begins thrusting up into you, matching your cadence as his hips meet yours in a fervent dance.

Lucifer’s hands find purchase on your breasts, red claws digging into your skin slightly as he cups the soft mounds, rolling your nipples between his fingers. He, too, begins mercilessly thrusting his hips forward, plunging his cock in and out of your ass as a hungered growl rips from his throat. The sound of skin pounding against skin reverberates throughout the room.

He lifts one hand off your breast, dragging it farther up until his fingers touch your delicate collared throat. He wraps his hand around it, squeezing lightly, reveling in the way his and Satan’s cocks slam into you and drawing out a noisy breath with each thrust. He grips your throat ever tighter, relishing each of your choked moans. 

With the fury of their cocks pounding against your g-spot in two different places, your release follows in what feels like a matter of seconds.

Your scream is mangled by the grip of Lucifer's hand around your neck as you feel yourself orgasm even more furiously than before. Your body jerks forward slightly with the force of it, stars dancing in your vision before fading briefly to black as the inferno pools low in your belly. You blink unsteadily, a bead of sweat dripping from your forehead and between your eyes.

“Ah, f-fuck...,” Satan rumbles, knowing he won’t be able to last much longer.

You hook an arm around Lucifer’s neck, bringing his head down to meet your tongues together. You kiss him furiously as the onslaught of your lower orifices being ravaged by both their cocks begins to feel more frenzied, the demons now chasing after their own releases.

“Shit,” you hear Satan curse as you come out of your trance. “I’m done for...”

His breath rasps as he empties himself inside of you, unable to withstand the tight wet heat of your pussy any longer, clenched ever tighter from your release.

Despite his will to hold out as long as possible, Lucifer quickly follows suit, unable to last any longer. His fangs graze your ear, growling low into it as he, too, spills his white hot seed into your other hole.

Lucifer pulls himself from you first, and you muster up enough strength to lift yourself off of Satan. Lucifer catches your body as you fall back onto him in exhaustion, laughing gently and stroking your hair as he kisses the top of your head.

“Such a good girl, Y/N...a very good girl,” he murmurs into your hair. “You did so well. We’re so proud of you.”

Your eyelashes flutter, lids heavy with fatigue, a small smile forming on your lips.

“That...was...amazing,” you whisper, feeling the grin spread across your face. “Now, I think I need a bath...and a massage...and to sleep for a thousand years.”

“Of course, darling,” Satan chuckles, gently caressing your face with his hand. “We’ll clean you up.”

“Now, my dear, you know what we have to compete for next,” Lucifer says suddenly as he helps lift you from the bed.

You lift your gaze to him, bemused. What else could they possibly be competing for now?

Lucifer grins at you wickedly, wings and horns reappearing briefly before he whispers:

“Which one of us will get to own you.”


End file.
